The formulation of an accommodation model for young human crystalline lenses (Koretz and Handelman, 1980; Koretz and Handelman; Handelman and Koretz, submitted) has resulted in increasing of internal dynamics during the process and the possible functional roles of the capsule, zonular apparatus, and vitreous body. Through an analysis of cortex, nucleus, and equatorial curvature changes as functions of accomodative state and age, as well as specific studies of internal displacements and capsule-lens interactions, it is possible to construct a truly general model of the accommodation mechanism. Certain aspects of such a model are important in understanding the development of presbyopia, and may be relevant in addition to cataractogenesis.